


Puppy lover

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek doesn't fuck stiles in wolf form but he does rim him and lick him allll over, Dirty Talk, Fluffy, Half shifted sex, Licking, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Scenting, Spit As Lube, Top Derek, Wolf!Derek, Xeno, bottomstiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Stiles gets off on wolf derek licking him all over - extra points for multi orgasms :) :) </p><p>Added: Derek then fucking Stiles half shifted, fangs claws ect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy lover

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to my beta gallifreyan-consulting-criminal!

Stiles liked this side of Derek.

Okay he liked all sides of Derek, like, seriously, crush aside though! Wolf!Derek was just...

Softer.

Which was stupid because, hello, he's a fucking wolf, earth to Stiles. 

But seriously, like, this Derek liked to cuddle and be held, nuzzled all up in his business and played with him.

He once chased Stiles around the Hale house for an hour as Stiles' laughed and spewed dog jokes up the jacksy. 

He was ... He seemed to be able to be more human, as his wolf and well... He wasn't complaining. 

Anyhow, so today he was just hanging with Derek, you know a little bro on bro time and Derek had gone all furry, curling up across Stiles's lap halfway through the Avengers movie. 

Naturally, Stiles had pushed him off and thus, began the wrestling. 

Derek was surprisingly nimble for a mass of fur, fangs and claws, but he was always careful not to hurt him. 

They'd rolled on the floor, Stiles laughing and grabbing handfuls of soft fur while Derek nipped and yapped at him. 

At some point, his shirt was ripped in two and he landed with a heavy, hot bundle of wolf on him, snorting up at Derek in amusement. 

"Dude! That was my favorite top, you are so paying!"

He grinned when Derek still managed to roll his eyes and he could just SEE those bushy eyebrows going right up in sarcastic, silent 'no'. 

He shoved at Derek's muzzle with a smirk, only to be growled playfully at, dropping onto his back with pants, sucking in air greedily. 

He never expected Derek to blink up at him and lean forward and just lick...

Right up the side of his face, purring low in his chest. 

And there was this moment, this wide eyed moment when he was sure Derek was going to run because, holy shit, Derek had just kissed him, forgetting for a moment he was a wolf. 

He burried his fingers in Derek's scruff, silently pleading him not to bolt and relaxed under him, letting his muscles go all loose, tilting his head back like he'd seen the beta's do. 

He really hoped that was a no harm done thing. 

Derek let out this strangled whine, paws landing heavy at either side of Stiles's shoulders, rough tongue dragging slowly over his face, moving from cheek to chin, lapping and curling as Stiles squirmed under him, grinning at first. 

The first touch of hot tongue to his neck startled a moan from him, hands clenching in Derek's fur as he shivered. He swallowed hard when Derek's red eyes glanced up at him, ears perking before he did the same again, slower this time, more deliberate, as if he was worried Stiles was going to run away or something. 

Yeah, he wasn't gonna do that.

On some level, he knew it was wrong. He watched through heavy eyelids as Derek licked lower, hot breath searing over his chest, catching the edge of his nipple and forcing an outright whimper from Stiles. He arched up as Derek grumbled, fangs dragging gently over the hard buds. Stiles' body trembled at the scatter of pleasure that headed straight for his cock. 

God, okay, yeah, this was kind of fucked up, but fuck, Derek's tongue just felt really fucking good dragging and wetting over his nipples until they were swollen with it and Stiles was downright writhing on the floor, cock straining in his jeans as Derek pawed at the fabric, growling deep in his throat.

Stiles licked his lips, swallowed and shifted his hand, dropping it to his zipper, eyeing Derek as he slowly dragged it down, taking in a shaky breath when Derek made a garbled sound much like a groan and nosed at his happy trail. He snuffled there and caused Stiles to let out a startled laugh/moan. 

"I- Y-you want me to take them off?"

His hands were shaking now, cock throbbing in its cage as Derek looked up at him, ears twitching, licking over his muzzle before he nodded. His eyes zeroed in as Stiles hooked his thumb over the fabric and pushed them down.

Derek moved off him and Stiles kicked out of his jeans and boxers, chewing his lip and sliding his palm slowly over his swollen shaft, hissing between his teeth. 

"Okay. Okay, yeah."

That seemed all Derek needed because the wolf let out a sharp bark and darted forward, large paws resting at Stiles's hips, keeping him down as that glorious hot, wet, rough, smooth tongue went to work, curling and lapping and dragging and tasting over his cock.

He screamed when it wrapped around his shaft, spit mixing with the dribbling precum as he arched up, dragging his nails against the floor under him with a little moan. He gasped out a loud breath when Derek lapped at the leaking head of his dick, purring once more at the taste.

And fuck, the vibrations went right through him. He squirmed in Derek's grip as he snuffled down his cock, licking at his balls, dragging his tongue over them. Stiles bit into his fist, mewling high when Derek snarled at him and stopped, ears twitching almost chaotically. 

He immediately dropped his hand, letting out a pleased whine when Derek went back to licking wetly at him, reaching down to grab the backs of his knees. He pulled his legs wide open when Derek's claws caught on the sensitive skin, marking it a burning red, his head thrown back at the sensation. 

"Fuck, fuck, God, Derek!"

He fucked down against Derek's muzzle as Derek flicked his tongue against his twitching hole, Stiles' eyes rolling back in surprise at the sudden burst of it, cock slapping against his stomach as his hips bucked.

And, fucking shit fuck, Derek's tongue was so much longer then a human's, and, fuck, so much more flexible, curling and twisting deep inside his body as he kept himself spread open like a whore, muscles shaking with the effort and Derek ever-so-gently nipped at his rim, wiggling his tongue against Stiles' inner walls. 

He came wailing, dropping his leg and grabbing at Derek's ears, tugging  them as his muscles locked and his legs clamped around Derek's head, keeping him there as his cock twitched and pulsed, hot streaks of his own cum coating his skin. 

He lay there, breathless and limp, as Derek shifted, smooth fur becoming heated skin. Stiles' legs parted to accommodate him as he blinked dazedly up at the man. He let out a soft groan when Derek grabbed for his shoulders, hauling him up, lips crushing against his own roughly, tongue fucking it's way into his mouth. 

He was left dizzy with it, clawing at Derek's shoulders and keening into his mouth, heart hammering in his chest. 

"Fuck, Stiles, fuck, look at you."

He swallowed, gasping in surprise when Derek's mouth dipped ot his neck, sucking and nipping hard and claiming as Stiles whined. 

"God, just, fuck, I couldn't keep off you, the way you fucking smell."

"Y-Yeah, yes, good. Now fuck me."

He licked his lips when Derek let out the most delicious sounding moan, broken and fucked out, pulling back to stare down at him hungrily. 

"Yeah?"

"Dude, I fucked myself with a dildo before coming over, I'm still loose and you just rimmed me to heaven, now put that massive fucking dick in me or so help me-"

He jerked in surprise when Derek growled, fangs bared at him, strong hands palming his hips and flipping him over, knees hitting the floor with a grunt, dropping his chest down immediately, pushing his ass back.

He had just gotten a taste of Derek and sweet God, he was going to be fucked tonight if it killed him. 

Yep, that's a way to go. 

"Gonna fuck you until you can't fucking talk to me like that anymore, Stiles. Fucking yourself on a fake dick like a whore just begging for a real one."

"O-Only - fuck, Derek, please - only yours!"

He bit into his arm when the thick head of Derek's cock dragged over his puffy rim, circling his hole teasingly before Derek was thrusting deep and hard, bottoming out in one stroke. 

It burned and stretched him wide, mouth open, panting hard against the wood of the floor, eyes fluttering shut as Derek grumbled at his shoulder.

He was shaking under Derek as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, balls slapping against Stiles's ass lewdly as he held on, body jerking and jolting forward with each hard slap of the werewolf's hips. His lips parted in silent pleas for more as Derek's claws nipped at his skin, fangs dragging down his back, hot breath shifting to by his ear. 

"You're so fucking tight, clenchin' up around me, fucking milking my cock, you want more, pup?"

He nodded, crying out when Derek fucked back, harder this time, his cock head hitting his prostate so hard Stiles was seeing stars. His own hips rocked back eagerly into the hard rut, tongue lolling out. 

He was pretty sure his brain melted as Derek ploughed into him, snarling and growling against his skin, filth muttered into his flushed skin. 

"I'm gonna knot you, pup, fill you up nice and wide for me, you want that Stiles, you want me to fill you up?"

And, God, what was he meant to say as Derek's fingers slid into his hair, pulling so that Stiles was arched up, throat tight, clenching hard around Derek's widening girth. 

He screamed his yes, cock spilling onto the floor under him.

Derek was huge in him, splitting him open and wide around him. His mouth gaped as Derek's large knot locked them together, the werewolf panting hard at Stiles' neck as his cock twitched and pumped, cum filling Stiles' ass as he hiccuped in pleasure, twisting back against it. 

They collapsed, rolling onto their sides as Stiles sucked in air, tucked safe against Derek's chest as he continued to rock his hips slightly, murmuring into Stiles's neck. 

"I hope you know there's no hope now, I'll want this like everyday."

He smiled to himself when Derek grinned into his shoulder, arms tightening a little around him. 

"I'm sure I'll manage."

He sighed, sated and warm, cum drying on his skin.

His eyes were slipping shut before he burst into laughter, reaching back to slap at Derek's arm.

"Dude! You totally doggy styled me!"

He was still cackling when Derek pulled out, knot softening and rolled him into the wet spot on the floor. 

Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
